the wings of love
by goth punl
Summary: naruto met an angel when he was young, 14 years later a new boy shows up to his school, read and see what happens narusasu REDOING CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

5 year old naruto uzumaki was a lonely boy with no friends. None of the kids would play with him cause their parents would let them. He looked different from the other kids cause of his blonde hair and blue yes signifing his french heritage. The adult assumed that he was troublemaker and bad omen because of that. So the children stayed away. One day as naruto was playing by himself in the sand box an another little boy walked up to him. He had raven hair and gentle kind eyes typical asian. Naruto stared as the boy sat down with him and started to build a sand castle. Naruto smiled he finally had a friend. When his mother called for him he stood up and turn to say bye but the boy was gone.

The day naruto was in his backyard and the raven appeared again. they played til Naruto was called in for dinner. And when naruto turned around the boy was gone again. This went on for weeks til Naruto's family had to move, on his last day in his old room the boy appeared in the window. He looked at naruto's crying face and gave him a hankercheif. He smiled gently and kiss him on the forehead. Naruto closed his eyes at the gesture and this time was wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes to find the boy gone again but he was surprise to find a white feather in his place. And when his picked it up he heard

_**we will meet again**_

I redid this chapter what do you think


	2. chapter 2

13 years later

_Beep beep beep, _an tan hand shot out from under the covers and slammed down on the clock silencing it for good, ten minutes passed til the owner emerged , throwing off the sheets and walked naked to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the full length mirror Naruto now 18 noticed how his body had developed over the years, what used to be skinny legs were now thick muscled trunks, stomach ripped into an 8 pack, big biceps , 6ft 2 in height and an 7 inch package. " tch" then he stepped into a hot shower.

Afterwards he sprayed himself with axe and dressed in baggy black jeans with a chain , black skin tight wifebeater, red buttondown shirt over it , black and white uptowns, silver necklace with a sappfire charm and finally a earring with a white feather dangeling from it. He got his keys, wallet and iphone and left to board his black and orange motorcycle and drove off to school.

When he arrived the students grew silent and stared but none got close seeing as how naruto glared at them, he walked passed them ignoring the whisper's and the lustful stares. He was known as the bad boy/ ice prince of the school because he was the last person you would want to mess with, he had the strength of ten men, fast reflexes, quickfeet and was ill-tempered. He sent five guys to the hospital because they messed with his ride and bad mouthed his deceased mother which was the utimate no-no.

No ones knows why naruto's the way he is, not even his best friend and band mate kiba whom was his opposite sort of... while naruto would keep to himself , kiba would mingle and be laughing with you in minutes. They met when naruto saved kiba from a bully in the 7th grade and they've been together since. Their relationship was odd because Naruto would insult kiba himself but if someone else did it their faces would get bashed in , weird huh?

Now whenever there is an popular boy there is an popular girl, meet Sakura Haruno the slutty mcslut. She had all the boys and some teachers under her thumb, she's been after Naruto since sophmore year but got shot down every time, but she didn't quit, she always got her man and this year Naruto would be hers.

Naruto sat in the back with his feet up on the desk and took out a book, when sakura show up unbuttoned her blouse so her bra would show and swandered up to him

" hey Naru'

Naruto gave her an blank stare and turned back to his book, sakura pouted " oh come on don't be like that I was just saying hi"

" well you' ve said it now beat it"

Before sakura could say anything else their teacher kakashi walked in " Sakura leave that boy alone and go to your seat" Sakura mumbled something and went to her seat .

" ok class we have an new student please welcome Sasuke Uchiha " Nauto didn't bother to look up seeing as how he wasn't interested but if he did he would have seen a boy with ivory skin, black hair and gentle black eyes.

**well what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha please take care of me" as he bowed , "ok sasuke please sit next to naruto the blonde one in the back" . After that comment that naruto decided to lookup he stared for a minute or two then went back to his book. Sasuke was shocked _**{ It's him but somethings different his aura is darker} **_as he took his next to him. Class was interesting Kakashi only seem to call on the students that weren't raising their hand when he asked a question, and it seemed that the only person he hadn't called on was naruto whom didn't seem to be paying attention then finally,

" naruto please answer the equation on the board"

Naruto glanced at it for two seconds then back at his book

"32"

"correct" the whole class was shocked though they shouldn't be despite the whole bad boy rep Naruto was highly intelligent, he just never did his homework.

After class Sasuke accidently tripped and dropped everything on the floor , as he was picking it up he heard " Could you move? he turned and saw naruto standing there with an annoyed look on his handsome face. sasuke blushed and started to clean up the last of the mess then once again

" today would be nice"

Ok now sasuke was annoyed " excuse me but if you were in such a hurry then you could've walked around because as you can see i'm was trying to pick my darn stuff and the last thing i need is some big bossy dobe ordering me around"

As he stood he looked up at naruto and to his surprise the blonde was staring with an lusty look in his eyes and sasuke felt he had just pushed a button that people had rarely pushed. He had heard rumors about naruto all day that he is the untamable ice prince and one look could freeze you on the spot but what the look he got didn't feel very icy instead it made him hot

As naruto approached sasuke backed up til he was up against the lockers, before naruto went any further " yo naruto " they both looked over and saw kiba and 3 others , a pale muscular red head with a kanji for love on his head, another pale lean man with long hair and light eyes and lastly a light brown skined man with a pineapple style, ponytail and sleepy eyes.

As Naruto greeted his friends sasuke took this chance to make a run for it as he ducked around the corner. Sasuke felt relived that naruto's friends came when they did , he thought he was going have a heart attack with the way his heart was pounding. Sasuke decided to avoid naruto today and talk to him tomorrow.

Meanwhile while his friends were talking about a new song for their gig, Naruto was thinking bout the chilbi no correction _his _chibi _**{ you can run but you can't hide , there's no way in hell I gonna let you get away... not again}**_

**oh renuiting and it feels so good lol, so what do you think of this chapter? kinda made naruto jerk huh? but worry you'll find out why he like this in due time, but if u have any idea's on how to make this better message me.**

**kiss kiss**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was lunch time and since sasuke forgot his and didn't want to eat the cafeteria food he decided to sit outside. When he found a nice shady spot under a tree he found that it was occupied , naruto was lying there napping. Sasuke looked around and saw no other spots and he didn't want go in the crowded lunchroom, so much for avoiding naruto as he sat down with a book. Little did he know that naruto had already woken up but kept his eyes closed.

As he was reading sasuke shifed to get more comfortable but ended up bumping his leg against naruto's side. sasuke froze praying he didn't wake him up , he looked over and sure enough he found blue eyes staring at him.

sasuke blushed " uh hi"

Naruto smirked " hello" in an cool husky voice , sasuke was getting that hot feeling again so he decided to just ignore it and go back to reading, but naruto was having none of it as he plucked the book out of sasuke's hands and tossed it aside like garbage,

" hey i was reading that"

" Why read when you can talk to me? asked naruto as he pulled sasuke sinto his lap with a little pout making him look innocent and super cute , after seeing that, sasuke couldn't hold back the giggle

Naruto was curious " what's so funny"

" you , that pout it was just too cute like a little boy " naruto growled alittle " little boy huh? if you'll let me i'll show you just how much of a man I am"

That shut sasuke up , If he hoped that wasn't the dirty version of that comment. But when he saw the lustful look on naruto's face the hope was shattered.

Sasuke stared at his feet , _**{ Naruto's changed so much i guess it's to be expected it's been 13 years and i know for a fact that he's not a virgin anymore, but if i didn't know better i'd say he's hitting on me} **_Sasuke's thoughts were halted as he felt two fingers under his chin lifting his face to meet naruto's suprising gentle gaze, his finger gently caressing sasuke's cheek and stopping at his lips , he wanted to claim them so badly but he wanted to go slow with sasuke,

It's true that naruto lost his virginity years ago and had his share of men and women but their were all one night stands now his heart belongs to one person and one person only ... sasuke he fell inlove the minute sasuke told him off and he wanted to be sasuke's first and if he wasn't he was damn sure gonna be the last. Sasuke was his and god help anyone who tried to take him.

" Sasuke' asked naruto as he ran his thumb acrossed sasuke's lower lip,

" y..yes?

Then the bell rang snapping sasuke out the spell he ran towards the school without so much as a glance , naruto saw sasuke's book ,_**{i guess i'll have to return this to him personally} **_as he walked in to the school smirking.

After school Sasuke was the last student out and was getting ready to spread his wings and take off when he heard " need a ride cutie?

He looked over and saw naruto leaning against his motorycle ,arms crossed, '

" uh no thankyou"

Naruto frowned but then he got and idea , he went into his compartment and took out an book " this yours"

" yes" he went over to take it but naruto held it out of his reach " I'll return it on one condition"

Sasuke sweatdropped he should known there would be an catch " what and i swear if you say anything perverted i will slap the taste out of your mouth'

Naruto smirked oh sasuke had no idea that his threats do nothing but turn him on , but he'll save the dirty suff for later, if sasuke slapped him he would be dragged to the nearest bathroom and fucked senseless.

" come over my house"

Sasuke was confused _**{that's it? well there's nothing perverted about that}**_ "alright"

Naruto smiled and handed him the book " get on"

But before any of that could happen they both heard a screeching voice " NARUTO" they looked over and saw sakura waving at them earning a cold glare from naruto, After seeing that sakura just sped off in her convertable but not before giving sasuke an menacing glare.

Naruto turned to address sasuke but found him gone , not a trace of him anywhere he looked dowm and sure enough there was an white feather on the ground. Naruto picked it up and smiled _**{ soon my angel you will be mine}. **_

**so is he possesive enough for you? and do you think i should give sasuke a third admirer to shake things up get naruto jealous. personally i think an jealous naruto is a bad naruto. buuut hey i aim to please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day sasuke showed up at school just in time to see a certain blondes arrival, naruto arrived on his sleek motorcyle attired in a white buttondown shirt 4 buttons undone, denium jeans ripped at the knees, red belt, and black biker boots. Naruto walked towards the doors looking bored till his eyes landed on our little angel. Naruto eyes brightened as he walked towards sasuke ignoring the gasps of other students.

"well hello there"

Sasuke blushed " h.. hi

Naruto smirked _so cute_ " what classes to you have?

He already knew cause he found out sasukes schedule and persuaded**{ threatened}** the principal to make it so they had the same classes but sasuke didn't ned to know that.

" english

Naruto grabbed him by the waist " me too lets go together" and with that they walked to class much to the embarrasment of sasuke and the shock of naruto's fanclub. They arrived to class ten minutes later , sasuke noticed that some of the students were either giving him lustfull stares or evil stares which made him squemish. Naruto noticed the stares and gave them all his iciest glare with made them shrink down in there seats. Naruto snorted then pulled his book, but not before giving sasuke a wink.

Sasuke requested to use the restroom and he was on his way back to class when he was slammed into the lockers, he looked up a saw a big ugy snake looking man the same one that gave him the lustfilled looks as well as evil looks.

" well well aren't you cute i can see why naruto is interested in you ... but I'm gonna make you my bitch,

Then he started to grope sasuke as he struggled

" let me go " SMACK sasuke held his cheek with tears starting to flow

" you speak when you're spoken to bitch"

P...please s..stop it" Sasuke was sobbing now

SHUT UP he raised his hand again sasuke close his eyes and waited for the strike but instead he heard a gagging sound. he opened his eyes an saw naruto standing there with his hand around the mans throat hovering him above the ground. Sasuke looked at naruto's face and gasped, his eyes were red , whisker scars more defined and expression malicous.

Naruto threw the rapist in to the lockers creating a dent in them , the bully got up and ran at naruto with a blade, bad move naruto side stepped and around kicked him in the head knocking him out. Naruto looked over at sasuke tear stained face and began even more enraged _{ he's a dead man}_ he was about to do more damage when he was hugged from behind.

" p..please naruto no more" naruto quickly turned and wrapped his arms around sasuke 's waist nuzzling his neck and made a grumbling sound like purring. Sasuke just rubbed naruto's back till he calmed down, he looked into his now blue eyes but still held ice cold rage in them.

" oh baby i'm so sorry ...that bastard i should kill him" his eyes beginning to turn red again, sasuke hugged him tighter

" it's alright "

" the hell it is... he put his hands on you and called you a bitch , he got off easy"

Naruto stroked sasukes red cheek then kissed it. sasuke blushed again

" Sasuke i have to get out of here before he comes too cause the minute he wakes up he's going to the ER ...come over to my place tonight

" okay"

Naruto gave sasuke a piece of paper with his address and phone number then escorted sasuke to class and then left school for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile the rapist came to and slammed his first to the floor _Damn you uzumaki i will make sasuke mine just you wait._

**well i sorta gave sasuke a third admirer , and you problably wondering whats up with naruto's red eyes and purring ? well he not quite human himself . And yes sasuke is really an angel hence the white feathers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto had spent the rest of the day lifting 200 pound weights , doing 100 one arm push ups and beating the crap out of his punching bag til his knuckles bled through his taped knuckles. He was mad as hell and needed to vent it out before he seriously hurt somebody.

**"kit you should have let me kill him"**

**" **i would have but sasuke clearly didn't want it to happen"

**Ugh i swear you are whipped i bet you'll stop breathing if he told you too.**

**" **you're the one to talk all he did was hug you and you started purring like a little kitten, yeah some big bad wolf you are"

**shut up and i'm a fox "**

' what ever"

2 hours later

_knock knock_

**Kit ' our little angel is here"**

" I know kyuubi let me put on my pants"

naruto slipped on some sweat pants and padded barefoot and shirtless to the door only be shocked at what greeted him, there was Sasuke standing there wearing an _**cheerleading oufit**_ it was yellow with red strips complete with tube socks and sneakers.

" before you say anything let me in before somebody sees

The thought of anyone seeing sasuke like that made both kyubbiand naruto growl so he yanked sasuke in and locked the door. sasuke stared at naruto's muscular back and noticed an big scar on it, it looked like a whip mark, _when did that happen._ naruto turned to stared at sasuke with curious and lust filled eyes . sasuke blushed for the tenth time today.

' okay so i was taking gym and when i went back to change my clothes were gone and instead i found this thing, I didn't really want to be seen wearing this in the neighborhood i live in and i looks like rain so i came straight here so please don't laugh at me"

sasuke looked down at his feet til two fingers lifted up his chin and to look at naruto's handsome face.

" now how can i laugh at how sexy you look?

Sasuke blushed again _ sexy huh more like ridiculous _ Then Sasuke remembered why he came over. " Naruto i have something to tell you but first i have a question, why were your eyes red and whats with those teeth.

Naruto face turned serious

**you can tell him kit we shouldn't keep secrets from him**

" that wasn't me you saw it was my demon kyuubi"

sasuke was confused " so you are an demon vessel well that explains a few things.

" yeah i'll introduce you to kyuubi now'

' wha..

Naruto summon up his power and red fire blazed around him , his hair grew down his back , eyes turned red , whiskers more defined, fangs he had retractable claws. sasuke just stared as the demon walked up to him and caressed his cheek,

" hello my little angel"

Sasuke did something he hadn't done in years , he fainted.

**well there you have it. i wanted to make naruto an werefox but demon goes better with this . i hope you liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke awoke to somebody stroking his hair, he opened his onyx eyes to look into gentle red ones. He was on an bed with his head in kyuubi's lap. "' hello again welcome back" came a deep chuckle. All sasuke could do was stare, kyuubi's voice was deeper and more sexy than his host. and his body was just whoa muscles more defined and rock hard abs, and he had a tattoo on his belly , it looked like a swirly sun.

The big hand moved from his hair to his face gently stroking his cheek, making sasuke blush,

" um hi ... sorry for fainting earlier it's just i never seen an ..."

Kyuubi's hand went back to stroking his hair

" an what? a demon?

" an beautiful demon"

kyuubi chuckled . " you know the kit chewed me out for 10 minutes , he thought it was my fault you passed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes , then sat up to face the demon properly. he reach out to touch the demons golden hair but stopped he didn't want to make the demon uncomfortable. them a tan hand grabbed his small on and brought it up to his face smirking,

The uke brought his hand to the yellow mane and ran his hands threw it making kyuubi purr.

_**" hey no fair", **_

" _shut up kit"_

Sasuke removed his hand making the demon pout , ' kyuubi can you bring naruto back out?

"Sure but why he can hear you in here"

" well i came over to tell him something but meetin you will make this alot easier. you see i am actually naruto's guardian angel,

Suddenly there was a bright light blinding the demon for a second . he opened his eyes to reveal sasuke wearing an white sundress and two gorgeous white wings.

Kyuubi closed his eyes for a minute the opened them to reveal two sappires , naruto had regained control.

" you're my guardian angel huh ?, well you got the angel part down but i think i should play the roll as guardian." As he shamelessly checked sasuke out and licking his golden lips.

sasuke rolled his eyes again. " anyway i was suppose to watch over you from age 8 to 16 , but i broke the rules by revealing myself to you and i ended up losing my wings and someone else was appointed as your angel . after a while the court decided to give me a second chance. and they also saw how deeply i lo... care about you,

" hn i really don't care about why you were sent to me . all that matters is that you"re here now and i'm never letting you go. I never forgot you , ever since my mother was taken from me i promised myself that if i ever found someone to love then i would protect them with all my power, and now i have"

And with that he grabbed sasukes' face on both hands and pulled him to meet his lips in an deep passionate kiss. Naruto lached on to sasukes legs to wrap the around hid waist. then laid him down on the bed.

Naruto lifted sasuke's dress up to his waist to reveal white panties. Naruto stared then lowered his head to lick the budge forming underneath.

" sss... ahhh "' sasuke moaned as he placed one of his hands in to his hair pulling softly, naruto then slowly pulled dowm the lacy underwear revealing his prize. He licked his lips then swallowed him whole.

" aahh oh god na.. naruto oh

Naruto then started to bob his head "Mmmm Mmmmm,

Sasuke started to to gently thrust up into naruto's mouth, " ohh oh my yess i.m gonna come.

Naruto then started to lick the pink head" oh god baby you taste so good" then went back to deep throating him.

" yess here it comes" Then he released in to naruto's mouth , naruto swallowed . then went up to kiss his pretty angel. He then got off the couch to stand in front of sasuke ,

he smirked then slowly undid his pants , he seductively pushed down his pants to reveal his manhood. Sasuke's eyes widened. naruto was huge almost 8 iches,

He then got on top of sasuke pushed the dress higher aligning the're goodies together and started rubbing.

" Ahhh ahhh naru,... yes oh yess

" Uhh oh sasuke do you like this? my big hard dick rubbing against yours ... damn oh fuck"

sasuke ran his hand over his chest , pulled down the top part to reveal an pink perk nipple , which he started to pinch and play with.

" oh god oh god this feels so good please '

Naruto growled then rolled over so that sasuke was riding him.

"fuck oh yeah baby ride me .. that's it grind on me oooohh so sexy.

" i can't ... i can't i' gonna come,

" i love you so much whispered naruto as he kissed his cheek

The two lover went faster and faster till they both came calling each other's names

sasuke collapse on naruto's chest totally spent, and just before he passed out he heard kyuubi's voice

" i love you too don't ever forget that"

**oh for a virgin i sure have i dirty mind , maybe i should have kyuubi get naughty with sasuke what do you think.**

**kiss kiss**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto had been staring at his sleeping angel for 2 hours , just cuddling him and stroking his rosey cheek every now and then. Just thinking about what they did last night was making him hard.

**"**_**kit you better stop before you rape him in his sleep, i don't think he'll like that "**_

_"I do have some self control you damn fox"_

Then sasuke started to stir , he opened his eyes and was greeted by an smirking blonde half demon.

" morning baby"

sasuke blushed " good morning, what time is it"

" 10:45, hey since theirs no school today lets spend the day together"

"ok , but what do you want to do'

Naruto gave him a very perverted smile" do you really want me to answer that? Cause we can just stay in bed and I'll show you"

Sasuke just about turned into a tomato as he remembered last night, oh how it was so dirty and yet it felt amazing, being seduced and dominated like that, oh he was getting turned on just thinking about it.

" oh sasu chan what are you thinking about? smirked an knowing naruto, he ran his hand down sasuke's body and slipped under his dress to palm his cock.

" oh" sasuke gasped,

" hm you're hard let me help you" Naruto then slipped down between sasuke's legs , lifted up the white skirt to expose his goods, and he went down on him,

" ahhh ah N..Naru ohh my god' Sasuke clenched the sheets and started to gently thrust up in to the hot cavern. Naruto kept it up for 3 more minutes til he gotten a mouthful of sasuke's sweet essence.

"mmm" moaned naruto licking his lips, he kisses his angel with such tenderness that even he didn't know he posessed.

" let me take you out on a date"

All sasuke could do was nod and Naruto smirked .

_At the mall_

" hey lets go into the manga city" exclaimed sasuke as he dragged naruto over to the bookstore. Sasuke was in heaven he absolutely adored mangas, he fell in love with an yaoi manga called " Our Kingdom" and naruto bought him the entire series despite sasuke's protest.

You didn't have to do that"

Naruto gave an sexy smirk " i wanted to "

They walked around for a while til they stopped by hot topic. Naruto bought new purple baggy pants, black and red t- shirts and an black choker.

Sasuke shook his head , you taste in clothes is amazing "

" why thank you" grinned naruto as he wrapped his arm around sasukes waist.

" hey why don't we get out of here and head back to my place I want to play my guitar for you?

Sasuke was intrigued " you play?

" yeah i'm in a band as the lead singer we called the shinobi 5 ,"

Oh well i would love to hear you play

They walked to the blonde's bike and drove back to the house, Naruto lead the angel to the basment that was built like a lounge / studio all in one room with on one side of room was a set of drums , keyboard, 2 base guitars , an accoustic guitar, and a platform with a microphone stand. While on the other side were white leather couches and 42 inch plasma tv with a entertainment center complete with an x box , cable box and two shelves full of dvds and video games. the walls were painted red and black.

'wow' was all sasuke could say as he looked round , Naruto grabbed the accoustic guitar and motioned for sasuke to sit across from him as he sat on the stool. He then started to play and soothing melody.

He begins to play his most recently written song.  
>Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go<br>Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why<br>I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
>I tried to look in your eyes<br>I want a simple explanation  
>For what I'm feeling inside<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe there's a way out<p>

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain  
>And bring on the thunder<p>

Today is a winding road  
>Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know<br>Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>Today I'm on my own<br>I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
>I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)<p>

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
>And longing for the breeze<br>I need to step outside  
>Just to see if I can breathe<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe theres a way out<p>

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
>I'm wrapped up in vines<br>I think we'll make it out  
>But you just gotta give me time<br>Strike me down with lightning  
>Let me feel you in my veins<br>I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
>Whoa<p>

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain  
>And bring on the thunder, and I said<br>Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder  
>So bring on the rain<br>Oh baby bring on the pain  
>And listen to the thunder<p>

When he finished Sasuke applauded and ran to him. "Was that song for me?" "Of course it was my angel " Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into a heartwarming kiss.

**Well what do you think oh and thank my beta making this chapter possible**  
><strong>kiss kiss<strong>


End file.
